


We're Not Giving Up

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, Mostly Pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's okay, I can do all the work," Kendall offered.</i> </p>
<p>Wherein James pulls a muscle after doing one too many backflips, and Kendall makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Giving Up

Kendall and James stood in the dance studio, Carlos, Logan, and the choreographer having already left. James had been doing backflips for the last ten minutes and Kendall was growing annoyed with every second that ticked by.

"Seriously James, I think you've done enough backflips for rest of eternity. Stop before you hurt yourself," Kendall chided, his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Just a few more, I swear, then we can go," James promised, walking to the opposite side of the mirrored room.

"Fine," Kendall said, tired and irritated.

James sent Kendall a wink before turning his back to him, squatting down and swinging his arms, propelling himself into the air as he tucked his legs in, his back arched. He landed off-kilter, his arms immediately wrapping around his midsection, a pained grunt escaping through his clenched jaw.

"Fuck," Kendall swore, quickly striding over to James. He carefully placed a hand on James' back, rubbing soothingly as he asked, "are you okay?"

"I think I pulled a muscle in my stomach. Again," James hissed in pain.

Kendall refrained from saying 'I told you so' as he helped James stand upright, carefully wrapping an arm around James' waist as James slung an arm around Kendall's neck for support.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Kendall said as he slowly started walking.

"What about my car?" James questioned.

"I'll bring you to pick it up tomorrow," Kendall began, pausing as James adjusted his position before continuing, "good thing I planned on staying at your house tonight."

Walking out of the studio to Kendall's car was a painstakingly slow process, James pausing every few steps. When they finally reached the car, Kendall released his hold on James, opening the passenger door for him and reclining the seat.

James declined Kendall's offer for help as he eased himself onto the seat, hissing as his muscles protested the movements.

****

Kendall pulled into James' driveway, killing the engine before jumping out, dashing to the other side of the car. He opened the door, putting his hand out for James to grab.

"Really Kendall, I appreciate the help but I can get out of the car myself, I'm not an invalid," James griped.

Kendall dropped his hand, stepping away from the car as James swung his legs out, gripping the frame for support. James held his breath and gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up, only to fall back onto the seat as a shooting pain stabbed at his lower stomach.

"You sure you don't need help?" Kendall asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and help me," James grunted.

Kendall chuckled silently to himself as he stepped to the car, bending forward so James could sling his arm around his neck. He rose slowly, James cursing under his breath as he clung to him.

They made it into the house with no problems, Kendall immediately steering them to James’ bedroom. He helped James into bed, pulling off his shoes and socks before removing his own and climbing into bed next to him.

“Go ahead and say it,” James said suddenly.

“Say what?” Kendall asked as he placed a warm hand to James’ stomach, rubbing lightly.

“’I told you so’,” he replied.

“Nah, I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

James rolled his eyes, folding his hands together and resting them against his stomach.

Kendall pushed James’ shirt up to his bellybutton, his fingers skating over the smooth skin. He applied more pressure, gently kneading the muscles of James’ lower abdomen.

“Kendall. Hurts,” James said quietly, causing Kendall to cease his movements.

“Sorry,” Kendall apologized, switching back to feather light touches. He trailed his fingers lower, brushing them against the waistband of James’ pants.

“What are you doing?” James asked breathily, shivering at the touch.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” Kendall replied smoothly, slipping his hand into James’ pants, palming him through the thin material of his briefs.

James bucked into the touch, moaning half in pleasure, half in pain.

“As much as I’d love to be in you, I can barely move,” James said, frustration evident in his voice.

“It’s okay, I can do all the work,” Kendall offered, pressing his lips to James’ jaw.

James only moaned in response, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Kendall’s. He let himself get lost in it, their lips sliding together with ease.

Kendall pulled away, nipping at James’ jaw before moving down, pushing James’ shirt up further.

James halted Kendall’s movements, leaning forward slightly as he pulled off his shirt, letting it fall beneath him. Kendall leaned down, trailing his lips over James’ pecs, stopping to flick his tongue against each nipple.

James twitched beneath him, curling his fingers loosely into Kendall’s hair.

Kendall trailed his lips lower, his tongue licking over the defined muscles of James’ stomach. He moved his lips to James’ lower abdomen, kissing the sore area. He removed his hand from the confines of James’ pants and slid them down his legs, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He carefully spread James’ legs, placing himself between them. He licked at James’ erection through his briefs, James’ whimpering at the touch. Kendall mouthed at the tip, James tightening his grip on Kendall’s hair.

Kendall pulled away, hooking his fingers into the elastic waistband and pulled them down, tossing them to the floor next to his discarded pants. He wrapped a hand around the base of James’ cock, the other resting again James’ hip, his thumb brushing against the protruding bone.

Kendall flattened his tongue and licked at the tip, the taste of James exploding on his tongue. He moaned softly, wrapping his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around the crown, flicking his tongue against it. He relaxed his jaw, taking more into his mouth. He licked at the throbbing flesh, James shuddering beneath him. He applied a gentle suction as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him back down, his hand stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He pulled off with an audible ‘pop’, placing a gentle kiss to the tip.

Kendall climbed off the bed, quickly stripping his clothes before rifling through the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lube. He climbed back onto the bed, bracketing James’ hips, his legs on either side. He flicked open the tube, about to pour some into his hand as he was stopped by James reaching for it.

“Can I?” James asked timidly.

“You sure?” Kendall questioned, unsure if James could handle the movement and angle with his pulled muscle.

“Yes, yeah. Just move forward a little,” James replied quickly, grabbing the small bottle from Kendall’s grasp.

Kendall nodded and inched forward, straddling James’ chest.

“That good?” Kendall inquired.

“Yeah. Now just lean forward a little,” James directed.

Kendall did as he was told, leaning forward slightly and gripping the headboard for balance.

“Like that,” James whispered, wrapping his arms around Kendall’s waist, pouring some lube into his hand. He closed the tube and tossed it to the side, moving a hand to grip at Kendall’s hip while the other moved down to his ass.

James trailed a slick finger over Kendall’s hole before pressing in slowly, craning his neck slightly to flick his tongue against the tip of Kendall’s cock.

Kendall jerked forward, “oh fuck,” spilling from his lips.

James worked his finger in and out teasingly, adding another slick digit as he felt the ring of muscles begin to relax. Kendall thrust back into the touch, his hips stuttering as James pressed against his prostate. James thrust his fingers into the tight heat, brushing against the bundle of nerves teasingly.

“S’good. M’good. Need you now,” Kendall panted.

James whimpered at Kendall‘s lust-filled voice, withdrawing his fingers as he flicked his tongue against the head of Kendall’s cock once more.

Kendall reached for the lube, pouring a small amount into his hand. He tossed it to the side and reached back, stroking James from base to tip, coating his cock liberally with the substance. 

Kendall inched back, holding James’ cock firmly as he eased himself onto it. He leaned forward, his hands placed firmly against the bed on either side of James’ head once James was buried to the hilt. He allowed himself to relax before he began moving his hips in tiny back and forth motions.

James placed his hands on Kendall’s hips, anchoring him as he moved.

Kendall leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he moved his hips faster, nipping at James’ bottom lip when he hit his prostate. He moaned against James’ mouth, reveling in the way James tightened the grip on his hips, knowing there would surely be bruises there later.

Kendall leaned back, one hand firmly planted against James’ chest as the other wrapped around his aching cock, stroking himself in time with his thrusts. James moved a hand from Kendall’s hip, lacing their fingers together as he joined Kendall in pumping his cock. Kendall threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt his orgasm nearing, his hips moving erratically.

James untangled his fingers from Kendall’s, pushing Kendall’s hand away as he moved his hand quick and tight around Kendall’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the slick tip on every upstroke.

James came with a shout, his hips rising off the bed and slamming into Kendall, the pain in his lower abdomen temporarily forgotten.

Kendall thrust back onto James’ cock, the blunt tips of his nails raking down James’ chest as he came, spilling over James’ hand and stomach. His hips slowed before stopping altogether, his body trembling from the force of his orgasm.

He slowly moved off James’ softening cock, whimpering at the loss as he plopped down next to James.

James ran his fingers over his stomach, bringing them to his lips as he licked off Kendall’s cum.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Kendall moaned.

James removed his fingers and pressed their lips together, his mouth opening against Kendall’s probing tongue. Kendall licked into his mouth, tasting himself on James’ tongue. They pulled away, brushing their lips together once more before resting their foreheads together.

“You know,” Kendall began, breaking the silence, “I’m kind of glad you pulled that muscle. That was definitely one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“Shut up, you’re ruining the afterglow,” James said playfully, shoving at Kendall’s shoulder.

Kendall laughed quietly as he burrowed into James’ side, curling an arm around James’ waist.

‘Yeah, definitely one of the best orgasms,’ he thought to himself as his eyes drifted shut, a smile creeping onto his lips.


End file.
